Reference signals may be used in conventional wireless communication systems for a number of purposes, such as channel measurement and data demodulation. Some conventional wireless communication systems include multiple types of reference signals, and use each for overlapping and occasionally redundant purposes. These multiple kinds of reference signals may incur excessive overhead, and may not be suitable for noisy or changing environments.